Rose Fall
by SnowieBearSnarl
Summary: Destiny... it gives and takes without care for the feelings of those it touches. However, sometimes, destiny gives one a gift beyond measure. For a young Cinder Fall, that gift was finding a baby in the arms of a dying woman. That baby, Ruby Fall, had her own gift bestowed on her by destiny, a darker gift that many would call a curse. Even so, Ruby will keep moving forward.
1. Ruby Fall

"It's a beautiful day out." She couldn't help but smile as she stared out the window towards the forest surrounding her home. Water rushed from the faucet in front of her and on the counter beside the sink sat a strainer full of perfectly ripe strawberries glistening with rolling droplets as the late morning sun streamed into the kitchen. It was mid spring but it felt like early summer with a hot breeze dancing through the thick leaves of the trees. All in all, it was peaceful and beautiful.

"And our strawberries were ready to pick on such a perfect day, how serendipitous." Shutting the water off she dried her pale, dripping hands on a small hand cloth hanging by the sink for convenience. With a satisfied sigh, feeling the slightest bit victorious after having conquered the dishes she reached up, brushing aside her long bangs, sweeping her shoulder length lustrous black hair to the side, her finger lightly bumping up against the black metal pin holding it back.

She almost wanted to laugh as she undid her well used white apron, pulling back the strings tied behind her back before taking it off, revealing the red tank-top beneath it coupled with black, skin tight denim shorts to her mid thighs with twin blades sheathed at her side and red heels at her feet giving one last flourish of color to her long, silky smooth legs. As she took the bowl of strawberries in one hand, bracing it against her side while she walked, she kept wanting to laugh at how things so mundane could make her feel at ease, even happy.

 _I guess I should go find her, I hope she's not going to get in too much trouble._ Leaving the bowl of glistening fruit on their handmade wooden table, she turn to the front door. Their little home out in the woods wasn't anything particularly spacious, it was a small two bedroom cabin with a basement, an attic and the ground floor. It was rustic and charming and it was their home, a permanent residence that she never thought she'd have when she was younger. The floors were polished wood and the walls were a calming light blue that she painted together with her child. Their living room was small and they didn't have television, instead it doubled as a small library with books for all ages in shelves spanning the walls and a very well used but comfortable couch to read on.

It was nostalgic looking at her home but at the same time it felt like something big was missing, something that was essential to making the mass of wood, glass, metal and empty space something more. With a soft sigh she walked to the door, lightly shaking her head to dispel the small hint of sadness she felt, knowing soon she would have what was missing as she took the door knob into her hand and stepped outside.

A rush of warm carrying the scent of the trees and grass washed over her and the bright sun sparkled in her deep amber eyes that she protected with her hand above her brow, peering into the surrounding forest. It was bright and tranquil, birds sang overhead and there was hardly a cloud in the sky, everything seemed so calm and pristine, she couldn't help but wonder what was going to ruin it first. Her heels clicked against the raw wood of their deck as she walked past the chairs resting against the side of the far enough from the door to not obstruct it before she proceeded down the steps to the dirt and grass below.

"Hopefully she didn't wander off too far. I told her to stay near the house but she gets so distracted when she's playing." Giving a heavy defeated sigh she let her arms fall to her sides in resignation. "At least she has Charlotte looking after her so she's-"

"Help!" A high pitched and frantic scream echoed through the woods silencing the birds in the trees. The sound of branches snapping drew rapidly closer, her eyes narrowed towards the direction of the sound, her hand reaching behind her for her twin blades at her side, ready to cut down anything that was threatening her child.

"Mommy! Help!" The shrill voice screamed again immediately before a small girl with shoulder length black hair with crimson tips burst from the treeline. Her red skirt and white blouse were covered in dirt and debris and her bare feet and lower legs were coated in mud while her big, shimmering silver eyes looked up pleadingly to her mother. A tiny smirk graced Cinder's lips as she relaxed, letting go of the hilt of her blade, choosing instead to watch and enjoy the show.

"Mommy!" The young child tripped over her own feet halfway to the house, falling face first into the grass while her mother watched, barely holding back a laugh.

"It seems you weren't fast enough." Cinder folded her arms over her belly, still smirking as she leaned against a supporting column of their porch. "Look behind you."

"No!" The tiny girl shouted in defiance, burying her face in her arms, the soft grass tickling her nose as a low and hungry growl rumbled behind her.

However, she wasn't given a choice, a powerful force easily bowled her over, knocking her onto her back, coming face to maw with the looming beast. Its hide was made from shadows, bone like protrusions erupted from its skin all over and a white mask with glowing red eyes gaping at her, baring it's deadly teeth towards the helpless child.

"Eeep!" With pitiful squeal she was at its mercy, her small arms fought desperately to push its head back but it was futile as it forced her arms back into the dirt. She could feel its hot breath against her face as the Ursa's jaw opened wide, arms were pinned as its massive paws held her down and then…

"Ewww! Mommy! Tell her to stop!" The little girl cried out in feigned annoyance as the Grimm licked her face and hair leaving long wet trails in its wake despite her feeble struggling. "Charlotte you're getting my hair dirty and that tickles!"

"You know she only listens to you. If you really wanted her to stop you could. You just like giving mommy a hard time, you'll probably put up a fuss at bath time too." Cinder sighed with a warm, fond smile, letting one hand rest in her pocket as she approached her daughter and the vicious beast that was easily ten times the child's size that was as tame as a puppy under her influence.

"Heh-heh, but we're having fun." She giggled, smiling up at her mom standing right above her while Charlotte backed off, looking down at the ground guiltily as the child stood up, dusting herself off and giving her best adorable puppy dog eyes as she looked up endearingly at her mom, folding her arms behind her back while she rocked gently back and forth on her heels.

"Ruby, don't think you'll get out of this by being cute… either of you." She glared at the Ursa who faltered before her intense glare.

"But mommy… we were just playing. Don't be mad okay? We're really sorry." Ruby's lip quivered and those big mirror like eyes shine as tears pooled on her surface. With the most unbearable pout and the most apologetic look she wobble forward, falling against her mom's leg before wrapping her arms around it as she looked up at her mom with the cutest, most appealing look she could muster. "We're sorry… I promise."

 _She's good. Perhaps I taught her a bit too well. Damn it, look at that face! No! I mustn't! I have to be firm and… and… crap! It's just too much, how can I stay mad at that!?_ Shaking her head at herself Cinder gave a weak sigh before tenderly putting her hand atop her daughter's silky, saliva soaked hair. She knew it would evaporate shortly but the dirt and grass stains wouldn't. "Let's get you washed up, then you can have some of the strawberries we picked."

"Yay!" In an instant that near tears look shined like the sun with beaming happiness and excitement and her grip around her mother's leg tightening as she pressed her face against her thigh. Ruby giggle happily as she felt her mother's warmth against her skin, feeling safe and beyond happy.

"Come on sweetie, you can't eat if you don't let go of me." It was that feeling, warm and uncompromising. It still astounded her, even years later, just how much she had come to love her daughter. 'It wasn't all that long ago that I was the only thing I cared about. Now, I can't imagine my life without my daughter.'

"Oookay!" With a snort of laughter she parted from her mom, running over to her Ursa before effortlessly and deftly jumping into a backflip, landing comfortably on top of the Grimm's back, just below its neck, her fists balling around its shadowy fur. "Let's go Charlotte!"

All it took was her words and the dangerous, bloodthirsty monster lumbered forward with little Ruby on its back as passive as a kitten, letting the child pull on its fur and rub its face without so much as a single threatening growl. The wooden porch creaked as the bear Grimm's weight came to bare on it before it plopped itself down by the door, lowering its head for Ruby to dismount with a beaming grin.

"Wash up, eat and then you can go back to playing with Charlotte, mommy has some… business to attend to." Cinder's smile faded slightly and those warm ambers dulled, though still held a light of love and pride in her daughter as she held the door open. _Of course it has to be done today. Can't I just spend a day relaxing with Ruby instead of doing Salem's bidding again? I want to get powerful, now more than ever to protect her but I already had to spend weeks away from home just to track down this lead._

"Yes mommy!" With boundless energy that shined like silver, Ruby scurried into her home with her mother close behind, leaving the Ursa Charlotte to wait patiently outside.

"You really made a mess of yourself didn't you? Were you and Charlotte were playing by the river again? You know I don't like you playing out there. I know the Grimm will protect you but if you get swept up in the current…" Cinder couldn't even bring herself to finish that horrible thought. The worry and fear painted itself onto her face and darkened her fretful gaze towards her child.

"I'm really sorry! Please don't be sad!" A guilty a compassionate frown pulled her quivering lips down. "I won't do it again I promise but there was a Nevermore and I wanted to play with him!"

"I understand that but you have to be careful. We still don't know the extent of your influence over Grimm and even if you're safe from them you still need to be mindful of your surroundings. We live in a dangerous world and you have to be strong and vigilant to survive." Cinder's expression hardened with gravity as the knelt down in front of little Ruby, gently but firmly putting her hands to the child's shoulders while her gaze stared deep into hers. "You must be strong and cunning if you want to survive, the Grimm aren't the greatest danger this world has to offer, especially for us. I'm doing what I can to get stronger to protect us but I need you to be a good girl for me and stay safe, train hard and become strong yourself so your mommy doesn't have to worry so much. Can you do that for me my little precious gem?"

"I'm really sorry, I'll won't do again…" Ruby's glistening gaze fell towards the floor, the weight of her guilt forcing her head to lower in shame and sorrow. Her heart felt like cold lead at having made so much trouble for her mom, imagining her worrying or crying broke her tiny heart. "I promise. I'll be strong and safe so don't be sad…"

"Thank you." Cinder smiled, it was all she could do, the immense love the swelled in her chest nearly bringing her to the brink of tears as she leaned forward, gently pressing her lips to her daughter's forehead. _I don't know what I did to deserve such a gift as her, by pure chance I found the most important thing in my life. Was it chance… or was it destiny?_

"Let's get you cleaned up, those strawberries aren't going to eat themselves." Effortlessly Cinder put her hands under Ruby's armpits and lifted her up. She was so small it was like she weighed nothing, a fragile little life that depended completely on her. She walked to the sink, one arm wrapped around Ruby's waist, her back pressed against her chest allowing her free hand to turn on the faucet, warm, crystal clear water gushing out into the metal sink before washing down the drain. Ruby giggled as Cinder poured soap on to her tiny hands that played with the foam and bubbles, splashing the suds around to her heart's content before washing them off, all the dirt scrubbed off leaving her hands squeaky clean.

"Now dry them off." Cinder cooed patiently, lifting her child up a little bit higher so she could reach the towels hanging above the sink.

"All dry!" She threw her hands up, bringing them up to her mom's face, showing her hands no free of dirt and passably dry. Satisfied with her cleanliness her mom eased her down, gently returning her bare feet to the floor that she knew she'd have to mop again later.

"Mommy has to wash her hands then we can go eat, you can wait outside if you want but don't go petting Charlotte or you'll have to come in here and wash your hands again and no, that's not an excuse to play with more bubbles." With a smirk Cinder looked down at her daughter who just smiled back bashfully, her well formulated plan so easily busted by her mother.

"Heh-heh, I don't know what you're talking about." Her totally innocent eyes looked everywhere but at her mother's who merely shrugged at her poor attempt at lying before cleaning her own hands off. _Should I be grateful that she's a bad liar or should I take it as a failure of my parenting? Who knew parenting as a villain would be so confusing._

"Time to eat." Finally. She had been talking up those strawberries so much she had grown quite a craving for the sweet red fruit. With her daughter grinning brightly and eagerly as she followed close behind, Cinder grabbed the strainer of fruit off the table and headed outside to the porch where Charlotte was still waiting patiently for her friend to return though her gaze was off elsewhere, likely since Ruby went inside, those glowing red eyes staring intently at a small shed less than a minute's walk away.

"Remember, no petting him until after you finish eating. Got it?" Ruby was hyper and always on the move, Cinder learned quickly that she needed constant reminders or she would just get lost her in play after ten seconds of being told what to do.

"Fine…" Ruby's rosy cheeks puffed out as she walked over to the chair her mom had pulled out for her, pretending to be embittered right up until she was within reach of the bowl of strawberries. Then she seemed to forget entirely about whatever it was she was pouting over, smiling brightly as she put her small hand in the bowl, pulling out a large, ripe strawberry almost the size of her palm.

"Don't eat it all in one bite now." Ruby's eyes were a bit bigger than her stomach and she could already see the little girl coming up with the best angle of attack. With an adorably embarrassed blushed Ruby took a smaller bite from the tip, getting the happiest, most satisfied look on her face as she tasted the sweet juice of the fruit.

For minutes Cinder just smiled and watched her daughter enjoy the fruit they had grown together. There was a beautiful serenity and tranquility that just soothed her heart. The way the little girl before her became so immensely happy from just a mere strawberry to the way the warm, gentle breeze wrapped around them while the radiant sunlight shined down, sparkling in those unique and special silver eyes. All seemed so peaceful and right… even when all three of them knew of the darkness that was so close to them. Even so she pushed that aside, determined to enjoy her time with her child. By the time she looked down from her content stupor, Ruby had already eaten through nearing half the strawberries, however her pace of consumption slowed progressively the longer her mother waited to have some. _She's being so courteous._

A soft laugh escaped her as she took the biggest, reddest strawberry she could find, picking it up the the green leaves at its top before bringing to her lips and taking a bite. A satisfied hum of bliss accompanied a warm smile as she tasted it, just the perfect balance of sweetness and tanginess as she bit through the flesh of the fruit, letting the juices wash over her tongue, closing her eyes to savor its delicious flavor. _Food grown and hunted at home really does taste the best._

"Mommy…" A sudden darkening of her tone, that bright and silvery voice heavy with cold and sorrow immediately took Cinder's attention. Her eyes were clouded with with discomfort and something so so rarely saw in the sweet little girl… the sharpness of a primal, inhuman hunger. It was easy enough to figure out when she looked the the Ursa by her daughter's side who was again looking towards their shed.

"It's Charlotte isn't it?" She finished off her strawberry, quickly grabbing another handful without breaking her worried, empathetic gaze towards Ruby.

"M-hm." With a nod Ruby confirmed Cinder's worry, she too looking back and for from her mom to Charlotte and then to the shed. "Charlotte's hungry…"

"I guess it can't be helped. She's been patient for a while, I suppose I should feed her." She didn't want her beautiful day to go like this so early but she resigned to the fact that it was bothering her daughter and needed to be dealt with so they could enjoy the rest of their day.

"I- I want to come too." She looked up earnestly and resolutely to her mother, the conviction in her eyes undercut by the strawberry juice running down her chin.

"Sweetie, I don't think you're ready to see this yet. I know that soon you will have to, because you need to see the world for what it really is and you need to understand what it is I do for us, but…" Cinder licked her thumb before squatting down, wiping away the sticky, sugary juice from her child's face. _I want you to stay this sweet, innocent little girl for a little bit longer. I don't think your power is giving me a choice. Your connection to the Grimm is a two way street and you pick up on their feelings, their hunger, their animosity and so much more._

"Charlotte wants me to be there. She told me she wants me to see… can I, please mommy?" She was too young to fully understand, but in her soul she could feel the pull of the Grimm's instincts. They seeped into her consciousness, polluting her purity with darkness as that innate desire within them reached her, she got a taste of what it was like to be a Grimm. Still, she couldn't hate it, she couldn't hate them, because she was part of them and they were part of her, that much she understood.

"If this is something you think you're ready for I won't try to stop you. I think it'll be good for you to see at least some of it but just remember," Cider stood up, clasping her hand around her little girl's as she began to walk slowly down the steps with Charlotte following along, her eyes glued to that shed. "What you're about to see is something that I do so I can protect us. In this world, strength is the only thing you can rely on. If you have something you cherish, you have to get strong to protect it, otherwise this world will consume it right before your eyes. To that end, nothing is too great a cost, because no one matters to me as much as me and you."

"I don't know if I get it…" She sounded so disappointed in herself as her small hand held her mother's tightly. She knew her mom loved her and she knew that Charlotte was hungry, and she knew that what was just beyond the door to that shed would suffer for them. She wasn't sure how she felt about that, but she wanted to know, both her mom and Charlotte wanted her to see, so she would.

"That's okay, all you need to understand is that what you're about to see might be scary, but it's the way of the world and I want you to be safe, so you need to be strong. Do whatever it takes to get what you need, no matter what, because in this world, you have to take everything." She put her hand on the door handle, taking a deep breath as she held onto the small hand in her own. _This is for the best, I'll make her understand and then, she won't see me as a monster, she'll see me as someone who's strong enough to do whatever it takes._

Cinder's heart hardened like steel and her eyes became cold and cunning as she pushed open the large wooden door. With a thought Ruby asked Charlotte to stay outside and without hesitation, the Ursa stayed, obeying the child's wishes despite its instincts while Ruby and her mother walked into the dimly lit shed.

As Ruby's eyes adjusted to the low light, she inched back at what she saw, but still, she couldn't bring herself to look away. A man tied to a chair by rope, balding and looking to be in his late thirties, muscular and tanned and he had dried blood on his face, burns on his arms, legs and bare torso. His weak breathing filled the quiet room and through Charlotte Ruby could taste his misery, fear, desperation and hopelessness. She didn't know it, but it was likely her presence that was the sole reason that the rest of the forest's Grimm had no come to take the man already.

"Wake up!" Cinder's words were hard and chilling as she walked forward, keeping her grip on her daughter's hand, bringing her closer to the bleeding man.

"Heh-heh, so… you brought a little kid here. You're one sick customer you know that? L-let her go and I promise I'll probably let you live." It was all bravado, Ruby didn't need a special connection to the Grimm to know that, and neither did her mom.

"How I raise my child is none of your concern." She growled, stepping forward, finally letting go of her daughter despite her heart aching as she did so, still conflicted over what she was showing her little girl. "This is your last chance, you tell me what I need to know… or you die."

"And what? I get to live if I tell you? I don't think so. You'll just have to kill me because I will never let the likes of you get your hands on the Maiden's power." His dull green eyes burned into Cinder's with obstinate defiance that she knew wouldn't break.

"What a shame… you don't have to suffer, but if you refuse to cooperate I can have to here antagonizing the Grimm." With a sigh she reached down to her side, pulling out her razor sharp curved blade, resting her hand on the chair she tilted him back, bringing the front legs up as she gently pressed the tip of her just below his ribcage on his right side. _What a waste, weeks of work, time missed with Ruby, all for this stubborn and useless lead._

"Gah! Mrrr...Grrr….. Aaaaah! Aaaaaah!" He screamed in pain, he tried to fight it, tried to not give into the agony, but it was too much. She took that anger, frustration and bitterness and let it out through her blade as it pierced his abdominal cavity, the metal scraping audibly against his rib as it slid in, slicing through the softer tissue until it stabbed into his liver. Then, with a quick and fluid motion she ripped her blade from his body, letting his blood splash over the floor as she flicked it off, Ruby's eyes moving between the crimson dripping from her mother's weapon the bleeding gash in them man who was beginning to go into shock from the agony and blood loss.

"Let Charlotte in, she can have her fill of him." With that, Cinder carelessly pushed him onto his back, gravity delaying death by blood loss so he would suffer as much as possible.

"Right…" She barely heard a word of it, Ruby's mind was clouded by both the gnawing hunger of the Grimm and by her own brain trying to make sense of everything that was happening… and the screams that echoed through her head. Still, she had the coherence to call her Ursa in, and so the lumbering monster pushed the door open with its head, walking right by Ruby and Cinder, single minded on its helpless prey.

"Come, this isn't something you need to see yet." Cinder sheathed her blood stained blade and began walking away, however, Ruby walked forward, following Charlotte towards her prey.

"This is what Charlotte wanted me to see… please, let me watch." Ruby didn't even look at her mother, she barely sounded like she was there. Sometimes, it seemed like the Grimm controlled her almost as much as she controlled them. Cinder didn't like it but whatever this power was, it was part of Ruby and she would love it with all her heart, even if she didn't understand it.

"Okay, if this is something you need to do I won't stop you, but on one condition." There they stood, the three of them over the terrified staring into the face of death, a monster that would consume him and make his suffering draw out as long as it could to savor every ounce of pain and fear he felt all while a young child watched with cold silver eyes and a blank expression.

"His screaming is going to get loud and I don't want it to damage your hearing so I'm going to cover your ears okay?" She knelt down behind her daughter, her head still above the child's as her hands covered her warm ears, blocking out the sound as best she could.

Then… the Ursa began to eat. She started at the legs, biting and gnawing everywhere she could to avoid major blood vessels while causing the most pain. Her mother's hands blocked the painful loudness but Ruby could still hear his screams, she could see his blood pooling on the ground as his body was ripped apart, violently trying to fight off the powerful monster… until soon, he stopped moving so much. What was left of him convulse one last time before the life left his body. In that moment, as the Grimm's teeth took his life, Ruby felt what the Ursa felt, the intense and unimaginable satisfaction and bliss that came with taking human life, the satiating of a hunger that was so perpetual in the Grimm she had never noticed it until it was relieved… but only for a short time.

Ruby could feel warm blood trickling over her bare feet as her mom's hands left her ears and embraced her in a tight, loving and safe hug, pulling the little girl against her chest while she continued to stare absently at the dismembered remains that used to be a person.

 _"_ _That was the first time I had ever felt truly linked to a Grimm. It was an experience that would change me forever. Destiny gave me this terrifying gift… but my mom held me then, and even though I couldn't tell the difference anymore between my own mind and Charlotte's, I could distinctly feel the love my mother had for me."_


	2. Fever Dreams Part 1

"Yeah, you have a little bit of a fever alright." Cinder smiled down at her little girl who lay in her bed all bundled up in warm blankets looking absolutely miserable, those big silver eyes staring up at her mom endearingly. She took her hand from the young girl's forehead, it was definitely hot, Ruby was coughing for hours and her nose was stuffed up, her pale face was flushed red from the fever.

"I want juice…" Ruby frowned, shaking underneath the blankets, pulling them right up to her chin.

"Whatever you want sweetie, try and get some rest okay. Mommy's not going anywhere today so don't worry." With a warm, loving stare Cinder bent over, kissing Ruby's hot forehead before tenderly resting her own forehead on her daughter's. _I tell her not to worry but it seems like this flu is hitting her hard. It came on pretty quickly, I need get the thermometer, cool, wet towel, cough medicine, make sure she stays hydrated, keep her electrolytes balanced, some mild pain and fever relievers, make sure she has enough tissues, check her temperature periodically and make sure that she gets plenty of sleep._

"Mhmmm…" She could barely speak, her voice was hoarse and raspy from the pain before she broke into another coughing fit merely from humming her reply. The poor little thing groaned in discomfort while her mother swept aside her bangs, gently rubbing her head as she got up.

"You get the day off from studying and training at least, we'll try to make the best of it." It was so hard for her to keep up that reassuring smile. In her heart, it was only natural for her to be worried for her daughter. With one last lingering look at her daughter, she left their small bedroom, sparsely decorated with just their beds and one nightstand each as well as a small dresser at the far end of the room. However, Cinder had pulled a chair in from the kitchen to sit by her daughter's bed. The walls mostly lined drawings Ruby had made, academic achievements and pictures of the mother and daughter on bright sunny days. Cinder's bed lay across from Ruby's, despite having one bedroom the two shared a room, relegating the second bedroom to a guest room.

As Cinder left her daughter, making her way to the kitchen, she could hear the heavy pelting rain beating against their windows, the midday sky clouded a dark gray as storm passed overhead. The trees shook outside as the wind howled, their little cabin a tiny bastion of reprieve in the dense, dark woods. _And that's the problem. We live so far from the kingdoms because Ruby's power keeps the Grimm away and it affords us more autonomy operate without pesky authorities trying to undermine our work. However… it means we're so far away from doctors. It shouldn't matter, her fever doesn't seem too high and she's a strong girl, she'll be fine._

"Still, I don't love this." With a sigh Cinder opened the refrigerator door, a rush of cold air flowing out from it as her eyes absently scanned the shelves before pulled out a half finished bottle of apple juice, giving it a light shake before closing the door as she turned away. She hadn't even changed out of her red and black pajamas yet. From the moment she woke up to find her little girl coughing and sniffling she had been rushing to push everything else out of the way, fixing Ruby's schedule so she wouldn't suffer academically and could still get a day off to rest and relax. Once the fever hit, nothing else in the world mattered to her.

Her heart ached seeing Ruby in such discomfort and even as she poured the juice into a small glass she retrieved from the cabinet, she could hear the little agonized coughs coming from their bedroom, each one deepening her worry. _She can wash the medicine down with the juice, we might still have some strawberries, I could give her that with whipped cream as a treat, I know she'd love that… but would diary be too hard on her stomach right now? Maybe some powdered sugar? I could make cookies but I know she loves baking and I don't want her to get bored being all by herself._

Once the cup was three fourths full Cinder put the bottle back and made her way to the bathroom between the bedroom where her daughter slept and the kitchen. It wasn't anything luxurious; pale blue ceramic tiled floors with a garden tub, shower, toilet and sink all crammed pretty close together. With her free hand she turned the light on and reached up towards the mirror above the sink, pulling it back, revealing a medicine cabinet behind it. A bottle of bright red liquid immediately caught her eye. _We've had this for a while, I really hope it's not expired…_

Giving it a quick shake she closed the mirrored door with her elbow, walking out of the bathroom with juice in one hand and her cough medicine in the other, looking at the directions and the expiration date. _Okay, one capful by mouth… how else would they want me to give this to her? Who needs these obvious warnings? Grrr, focus Cinder. One capful by mouth no more than once every six hours. Side effects may include upset nausea and drowsiness. If adverse side effects occur please call a doctor? What kind of adverse side effects? No! If I start worrying Ruby might pick up on it and she might get a placebo effect from me… is that a thing? Either way, best not to worry myself with remote chances._

"Ruby, I have some medicine for you, then you can wash it down with some juice okay?" Cinder pushed the door fully open with her hip, greeted by those big mirror like eyes staring up at her… and then to the cup of juice in her left hand. She was pretty easy to read. "Don't give me that look young lady, medicine first, then juice. If you don't take your medicine you feel better. Do you want Mommy to worry more than she already is?"

"Mmm-mm." With a little pout Ruby shook her head, getting a smugly victorious grin from her mother as she approached, sitting down on a chair by her bed.

"That's what I thought." Having a child like Ruby was a game of wits and will for the both of them. She liked that, Ruby could be a master manipulator and indeed was, often going to great lengths to get her way but rarely being openly defiant. She was clever and subtle with her deception and mind games and Cinder couldn't be prouder. "Once you're better, we'll do something fun. Just rest for now and do what I say so you can get better."

"M-Mommy… I'm hot." The small figure shifted uncomfortably as she seemed to debate whether to sit up and take her medicine or fight it, finally giving in with a weak, halfhearted cough.

"I know sweetie, I'll check your temperature soon and then you get to take even more medicine to help with the pain and fever." She put the cup down on Ruby's nightstand and gently eased her daughter up, tenderly rubbing her back, feeling her whole tiny body shaking as she sat up.

"But I don't like medicine…" The little girl grumbled and sniffled, looking fretfully at the bottle of cough syrup that her mom shook up before taking off the little plastic cup and cap, pouring the red liquid up to the line millimeters from the top.

"I never would have guessed. Still, you're taking it, unless you think you can fight me off when you can barely sit up. Just let me get you better, then you won't have to worry about taking any more medicine." Cinder's voice was soft and gentle, so brimming with love and reassuring that Ruby could only concede with a weak little smile and a nod, her face flushed and glistening with sweat.

"Good. Now, take a big gulp okay, drink it all and then you can wash it down with your juice." Cinder brought the small cup to her daughter's lips. Taking her mother's advice Ruby braced herself and parted her lips, the medicine rushing into her mouth. It tasted way too strong, she hated it, but she bit back her instinct to spit it out and swallowed it all down as quickly as she could, nearly gagging as she did so.

"Bleh!" Ruby spat, growling in discomfort as the harsh flavor lingered on her tastebuds.

"Here, drink this while I go get the thermometer. Don't drink too fast." As Cinder stood up she took the little plastic cup from Ruby's hand and switched it out for her sweet, fruity reprieve. _She looks so miserable, I hate seeing her like this. All I want to do is lay down with her and hold her until she's better… but I have to do everything I can to make her feel better. I can comfort her after I've done so._

Ruby barely nodded as she sipped her juice, holding the glass cup in her small hands as she shivered. It was so hard for Cinder to leave her daughter's side, her heart screamed at her to stay close, her worry and love almost getting the better of her rational mind as she walked to the door, hesitating at the threshold… before leaving the room. Her pace immediately quickened, her eyes were hard with determination, a fierceness that burned in her heart compelled her to protect her child and return to her side as soon as possible. So, she rushed to the bathroom, grabbing a two small bottles of pills and the thermometer before hastily leaving, shutting the light off behind her… but then she paused, freezing feet from the door.

Slowly Cinder turned around, her gaze looking into the living room at the shelves of books that lined the walls. She had one bottle in each hand as well as the thermometer, but with a smirk she walked as quickly as she could into the living room, her eyes scanning the many, many books they had. About half were fiction while the other half was just about everything Ruby could learn that Cinder couldn't teach on her own her from world history, langue, art, math science, psychology, anatomy, botany, cooking, life skills, engineering, hand to hand self defense and so much more. She amassed this collection in the hopes of giving her daughter the best start in life possible, filling her with knowledge, wonder, cunning and confidence. _But right now, all that really matters is making her happy. I'll read to her while she falls asleep, she likes that._

Holding everything else in one hand she grabbed two books that she knew Ruby loved, nearly dropping both thick books before stabilizing them with her raised knee until she could get a better grip on them. Ruby always had a far above average reading level, even at nine years old she could go through books with complex plots and topics and have a very strong comprehension of everything that she read. A fast learner with a strong mind and body, a good good education and a loving home. Cinder had done everything she could to raise Ruby right… _It's the only thing I can give her for the gift that she's given me. I love her with all my heart and I will make sure that what happened to her biological mother never happens to me, I won't abandon you because I wasn't strong enough to survive, I'll get stronger for us Ruby, I promise._

"Hey sweetie, I'm back again. Don't worry, that's the last time I'll leave until you need to refill your… Ruby?" Her chest tightened with worry as she looked down at her child breathing heavily and moaning in pain, she shaking was growing worse and her cup had fallen aside having slipped from Ruby's weak grasp.

"Ruby…" Her heart was pounding as she approached her daughter's bed, she looked like she was struggling against intense pain and her coughs had grown so weak they were little more than barely audible convulsions of her chest. Ruby curled up into a little ball on her side, blinking weakly, fighting to open her blurry eyes to see her mom standing over her with the most worried and desperate look she had ever seen.

"Ruby sweetie, I need you to open your mouth and hold this under your tongue." Cinder did her best to bite back her fears, not wanting to scare her daughter as she sat down, carelessly dropping the pill bottles onto the nightstand as she held down the button on the thermometer. As soon as it beeped she brushed back Ruby's bangs, feeling her burning hot forehead and instantly her worry exploded into fear. Suppressing the trembling in her hand she maneuvered the tip of the thermometer into Ruby's open mouth, putting it under her tongue and pushing her jaw gently closed around it. _This looks far worse than I thought. Her fever didn't seem too bad before but now it looks like she's barely conscious._

"Hey, do you remember the story of the maidens?" Cinder's vision was clouding with tears as she reached out with her other hand, holding Ruby's tenderly in her own. "Long ago there was an old recluse wizard who never left his home. He was tired of the world, his age having made him weary of life, preferring to spend it in solitude. However, one day, he decided to look out his window to see a young maiden sitting underneath his tree in the snow. She was the picture of tranquility as she sat beneath the tree while snow fell around her. So, the old wizard asked her what she was doing there and the maiden simply replied; ' _My name is Winter. I am on a journey and I am waiting for my sisters.'_ "

"As the Wizard watched her, his displeasure turned to curiosity and eventually, envy of the Maiden's tranquility. So, in time, he sat in his chair and watched her, until his eyes shut, and he fell asleep. When he awoke, he was surprised to find another young women, bright and cheerful as she joined Winter, holding a basket full of fruit and flowers." Cinder gently squeezed Ruby's hand, keeping her awake. "When the Wizard asked the newcome for an explanation, she simply replied; ' _My name is Spring. I am on a journey and I am waiting for my sisters.'_ "

"To thank the Wizard for not sending her or her sister away, Spring took a handful of seeds from her basket and planted them in his dilapidated garden. The Wizard watched in awe as she turned his arid and neglected patch of dirt into a fine garden from which life prospered. However, an unfamiliar laughter caught his attention. Turning his gaze back to the tree under which Winter sat, he beheld a new girl, with a warm and shining smile. When he asked her who she was, she responded; _'My name is Summer. I am on a journey and I am waiting for my sister.'_ " Cinder had the tale committed to memory, from when she was a young child. Only, back then, she didn't know of its true significance.

"Summer laughed, amused by the Wizard's insistence on staying indoors when the sun was shining on such a beautiful and warm day. ' _Why choose to watch the world from a mere window when all you need do was step out the door?'_ For a moment, the Wizard wanted to protest, but as her words sunk in, he couldn't help but ruminate on them. After little internal debate, conceded and went outside." Ruby's big, shimmering eyes were staring up at her now, fully attentive. She loved the story of the maiden's and seeing that light back in her eyes took away so much of her mother's fear. "When the Wizard stepped outside into the sun, he felt more alive than he had in years."

"The Wizard and the three Maiden's played and worked and then, they had a feast. Winter set the table, Spring provided the crops and and Summer prepared the meal. As for the old Wizard… he was happier than he could ever remember being." A weak and frail smiled pulled delicately at Ruby's lips around the thermometer still in her mouth. "In his moment of bliss he nearly missed the arrival of a young Woman. The Wizard smiled at her and offered her a to join them, asking only for her name."

"' _My name is Fall. I am on a journey and I am here to meet my sisters but may I ask who you are?'_ Fall said with a cool smile. The Wizard paused, he wasn't sure how to respond to that, it was not something he had pondered given his previously empty and recluse life. ' _I am but an old hermit. I've been alone for centuries and have no one to love and nothing to my name, I'm afraid my story is not an interesting one._ '"

"The oldest sister looked up at everything the surrounded them and smiled. ' _But sir, do you not see? You have so much.'_ She was right, because of the intervention of the sisters, he now had more than he had ever dreamed of. He was overjoyed but a doubt sparked in his mind. ' _But… why me?_ ' The Wizard asked. ' _Why did the four of you choose to open my eyes? To bestow such gifts upon me? Why am me so special?_ '"

"The four sisters looked to each other, perplexed by his question but finally, the eldest sister spoke. ' _We did not do these things for you because you were special, we do what we can for everyone, because we are able.'_ The Wizard was stunned, never in his centuries of life had he come across such kindness. It was then that he resolved to bestow a gift upon the Maidens. So, he summoned every bit of magic he could muster, and gave it to the sisters. ' _Take this, and know that you are able to do so much more.'_ "

"So, with the immense power of the Wizard and the powers of nature in hand, the four Maidens; Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall, resolved to use this gift to help as many people as they could, as they had done for the Wizard. As they left him, the Maidens made the Wizard one final promise; They agreed to come back each and every year to see their dear friend again. The end."

 **Beep!**

The thermometer sounded off as the reached the conclusion of the fairytale. Ruby was still barely lucid, her eyes shut and her breathing weak and labored as Cinder pulled the thermometer from her daughter's mouth.

"F-… wait! forty-one degrees?!" Her eyes grew terrifyingly wide as the thermometer fell from her hand. Her gaze was fixed on the small, shaking body curled up beneath the blankets. She was burning up and fast. Her fever had rapidly spiked and Ruby was in danger. _I- I have to get her to the hospital!_

"Ruby, stay awake for me! you're going to be okay." She could barely hear herself over panicked pounding of her heart as she swaddled the little girl in the thick blankets, holding onto her tight against her chest, cradling her head against her arm with her other arm supporting her back. Ruby didn't even seem notice anything, her mind in a haze from the fever as she shook weakly in her mother's arms.

With adrenaline surging through her blood Cinder ran out of the bedroom, being careful to protect her daughter's head from hitting the doorway as she ran into the living room, slipping her shoes on without any care for getting out of her pajamas. Her heels clicked against the hardwood floors as she reached the front door, grabbing the handle as before swinging the door open, holding Ruby tighter as she stepped out onto their porch.

The storm raged outside, wind howled through the trees, pelting Cinder with rain and debris, whipping her hair around as she squeezed Ruby, squinting through the rain on her way down from the porch. _No! I promised I would protect her. Not just to myself, but to the woman who gave me Ruby. I swore I would protect her. I'm not going to-_

She froze… everything froze. Even her heart seemed to come to a stop as the blood in her veins turned to ice. Her eyes were wider than ever and her legs nearly gave out beneath her own weight as a chold chill crawled over her skin. All she could do was stare up in terrified awe at what she saw before her.

Grimm. Their home was surrounded by Grimm of every kind, giant Nevermores weighed down the trees while Beowolves sat en mass at the edge of the woods. Ursa were gather around as were more exotic and terrifying Grimm, the Griffins stared and King Taijitu, even Goliaths. All stood with terror striking stillness and passivity and all of those glowing red eyes... were on her daughter.

"Mmm…. Grrr! Rrrrrr…" Ruby jaw clenched as she writhed in pain, Cinder could feel her body burning up even through the blankets as her face contorted in agony. The child's eyes fluttered open and a purifying silver light bled weakly out while an unnatural darkness ripped through her skin like veins and distinctive red markings etched themselves onto her face, giving off a pitch black miasma as it carved into her skin.

"Ruby! Ruby!" This was true fear, pure and selfless love turned into horror and helplessness as she watched the thing that mattered most to her in the entire world suffer, crying out in pain as the black veins worked their way from the corners of her eyes across her body. The ground shook beneath her feet at the coming of something immense and dangerous, the other Grimm before her moving aside to make way for the beast with two sets of glowing red eyes.

Cinder staggered back, turning her body in defiance of the beast, putting her body between the monster and her daughter as the rain continued to pound down on her. Finally, all she could do was stare up into those burning red eyes, the monster with long, grotesquely twitching arms and the body of horse and man horrifically combined. The Grimm Nuckelavee, truly one of the most dangerous and terrifying beasts to spawn from the Grimm and by its towering size, it was extremely old.

"S-stay back!" Cinder roared at the Grimm, shielding her baby as best she could with her own body. _There's too many. I can't fight them all, not while protecting Ruby. She needs to get to a hospital… but could they even help her. Damn it! If I had the maiden's power I could destroy them and protect my daughter! Damn it! Damn it! I'm not supposed to be weak! She's counting on me and-_

The Nuckelavee dragged its long arm forward from the muddy, soaked ground, liftings its deadly hand up towards the mother and daughter. All Cinder could do was shut her eyes tight and hold onto her little girl. If the Grimm decided to attack, she prayed to every god she didn't believe in that her power over Grimm would keep her daughter safe. Her eyes shot open at a sensation, not one of her flesh ripping or teeth gnashing into her, but a gentle touch. The monster's claw was pressed delicately against her cheek, catching the hot tears that mingled with the cold rain.

"Ruby…" It couldn't be true, it shouldn't have been possible. Her daughter's power had pacified Grimm before, even domesticated them, but this… _This is impossible._

The monster's claw retracted, its eyes looking almost sorrowfully at Cinder who stared back in awe and disbelief as it pointed back towards their home. _Ruby… are you controlling all of these Grimm? Even one this powerful? Are you in there? Are they inside you? This is… beyond powerful._

With a trebling nod at the Grimm, Cinder took a staggering step back… before sprinting as fast as she could back towards her home. Clutching her daughter tight as she ran up the wooden stairs, swinging the door open before slamming it shut. Water dripped from her body as she shivered in inside their home with her back to the door, knowing that if Ruby lost control of the Grimm, their tiny, fragile home… there would be nothing left of it or them. _Salem can never know about Ruby or what she's truly capable of… never!_

"M-Mommy…" Ruby's pathetic, weak mumbled barely registered to Cinder over the storm that raged in her heart and mind. In her arms, the tiny Silver Eyed warrior fought for her life, each flicked of pure light pushed back the darkness that threatened to consume her.

"Shh… don't worry. I've got you, my precious little gem." Cinder's legs gave out beneath her and she collapsed against the door, cradling her child as her tears dripped down onto her. "Don't leave me… please."


End file.
